


Hate at First Sight (enemies turn lovers)

by Kenzielovesleo



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst but not too much, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, lots of arguments with sexual tension, lots of glaring, mostly parties and hanging out at Hongbin’s house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzielovesleo/pseuds/Kenzielovesleo
Summary: When Hongbin told Jaehwan he wanted to introduce him to his new roommate he hadn’t thought much of it. Hongbin had a lot of friends, it mostly meant someone new would tag along at parties. But never in a million years had he expected to walk into Hongbin’s apartment, face to face with the person he despised most, Han Sanghyuk
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 61
Kudos: 77





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, please start this with low expectations so that it will seem pretty good lmfao. I’m not the best at writing multi chaptered fics mostly cause I never gave them a try. If you have any ideas for directions this fic could go in I’m open to ideas and give credit where credit is due. Anyways, short but sweet beginning. This is not edited so there will likely be mistakes but I fix them when I catch them. Hope you enjoy :)

When Hongbin told Jaehwan that he wanted to introduce him to his new roommate he hadn’t thought much of it. He thought he would come for a visit, introduce himself and have a new acquaintance, someone extra to tag along at parties. Or worse case scenario develop a half friendship simply for Hongbin’s sake and have awkward conversations when Hongbin left the room. Hongbin had a lot of friends, meeting them was never a big deal. But he had not, never in a million years, expected this person to be _Han Sanghyuk._

The little shit had been a giant cockroach on the car window of Jaehwan’s whole life. Call him what you will, his nemesis, his enemy, the physical personification of Jaehwan’s hatred, but he absolutely _hated_ Han Sanghyuk with his whole being.

From grade school onward, all Sanghyuk had been was a giant pain in his ass, stealing gym equipment from him at school was how it started, sticking his tongue out at him, presenting his first crush with a Valentine’s card after he had found out about Jaehwan’s feelings.

It had gotten worse throughout high school. “Accidentally” bumping into him during P.E. leaving him with bumps and bruises from the hard gym floor. Running for first choir member when he heard Jaehwan wanted the spot. The little shit didn’t even _sing_. Worse thing was he had gotten the spot. Jaehwan had been so put out that he quit and never re joined. The same thing happened with their school play. The main lead had a singing role and Jaehwan thought maybe he had a chance to resurrect himself as a singer, but _Han Sanghyuk_ had come swooping in and stolen the part.

Little things that just got worse over time. The teasing became taunts. The ignoring of his existence became dirty looks in the halls, and things that had never bothered him before slowly became burdensome.

Even shortly after their graduation when Jaehwan had thought they were _over_ that immature shit from high school, he had went into a coffee shop and Sanghyuk had been his barista. Jaehwan tried to be polite, simply smiled and ordered his coffee, a cold caramel macchiato and politely waited while Sanghyuk made it.

When he called Jaehwan’s name he gave this stupid little smirk and had said ‘here ya go’ with his stupid little face. What he had handed Jaehwan was a steaming hot pumpkin spice latte. Jaehwan had been so furious he threw the coffee right back on the counter and stomped out of the shop. Ignoring the coffee burns on his hand and the loss of his four dollars.

All these things may have been small on separate occasions, but when the exact same person kept playing these games over and over, the anger really built. And Jaehwan was simply bitter about it.

Jaehwan swore his weak temperament was a result of Sanghyuk’s torment. The dick hadn’t even apologized. Even after they had graduated and were _adults_. Well at least one of them was. Jaehwan would _not_ call Sanghyuk an adult. Not with his immature behaviour.

And here he was, his arch-enemy, standing right in front of him. Sanghyuk had his arms crossed and was throwing daggers directly at him, looking somewhat thrown off guard. Jaehwan imagined he was likely mirroring his stance, could feel his distaste physically burning through him.

Hongbin, ever oblivious, kept walking further into the apartment after he had introduced the two. Jaehwan had to stare up at Sanghyuk. At least it made his glare all the more powerful, all Sanghyuk could really do was loom over him looking like a pissed off overgrown child.

How dare a person like _Han Sanghyuk_ be blessed with height _and_ muscles. When they were in school he and Sanghyuk were relatively of the same height and build. But that apparently wasn’t the case any more.

Jaehwan felt indignation swell in his chest. Of course horrible people got blessed with godlike proportions, of _course-_

“Jae?” When Jaehwan turned, Hongbin was staring at him from the door of his room. His eyebrow was raised quizzically and his eyes were moving back and forth between him and Sanghyuk.

Hongbin pointed a thumb to his room, “Uh, aren’t you coming?”

Jaehwan felt his glare soften, though his body remained rigged as a board.

“Yeah, yeah sorry. I’ll be right there, you go ahead.”

Hongbin stood stagnant for a few seconds longer, eyes narrowing on the two in confusion. The moment was short passing however, after a beat, he shrugged and turned on his heel, shutting his door behind him.

Jaehwan watched the door. When he was sure Hongbin wouldn’t come back, he felt his glare return and his nostrils flared. He took a small breath, steadying himself before he looked back up at the tyrant standing before him.

Jaehwan crossed his arms and slowly, menacingly stalked towards Sanghyuk, hoping he was at least a little bit intimidating.

Sanghyuk himself hadn’t moved, though Jaehwan was pleased to notice, his eyes narrowed a bit more.

Jaehwan steeled himself once again and closed his eyes while he drew air into his lungs.

“Listen, I don’t care what kind of fucking problem you have with me, or why you hate me, but for some reason Hongbin really seems to like you. And news flash, he really cares about me too. So how about we do ourselves a favour and call it a truce.”

When he was done speaking, he re opened his eyes, looking back up at Sanghyuk’s face. Gone was the disgruntled frown, and the blocked off stance. Instead, there was a smirk playing at the edge of Sanghyuk’s mouth. The fucking brat was _smirking_ as if Jaehwan’s speech had been _amusing._

Jaehwan seethed, “What?” He snapped at him a bit louder than he’d intended to and turned towards Hongbin’s door, but it was closed and no sound could be heard beyond it.

There was movement suddenly, just a slight disturbance of air by Jaehwan’s ear that fluttered his hair gently. When he turned back around, Sanghyuk was bent at the waist, face unbearably close to his own. Jaehwan jumped back slightly in surprise.

Sanghyuk’s smirk only grew, “Whatever you say _Jae_.”

Jaehwan flinched a little at the sound of Sanghyuk’s voice. It was no longer that whiny pre pubescent utterance. But instead sounded as if Sanghyuk had been smacked by a brick wall of hormones.

Jaehwan would almost say that his voice was pleasantly attractive, deep, honeyed, smooth. But he would _not_ admit that aloud, nor to himself. He simply wouldn’t allow it.

Jaehwan grabbed the collar of his own shirt and gave it a small tug putting it back in place, holding back the flush in his face by pure magic. He smirked back. Feeling oddly pleased.

“Thank you.” He had said it with a sarcastic bout of politeness. Sanghyuk seemed to catch on cause his lips quirked into a wicked grin.

It felt like a good time to exit, so Jaehwan made his leave, feeling eyes in the back of his head before he slammed Hongbin’s door shut behind him.


	2. It’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs a jacket in winter? Not Jaehwan 🙃 -Han Sanghyuk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Nestra ao3: (Clytemnestrasrevenge) for beta’ing. Took this chapter from 0-100 🤘🏻  
> This chapter is a short one as well but from here on I vow all chapters will be no less than 3000 words minimum.

Jaehwan stumbled into his apartment door just past six a.m. He felt his head swirl and he closed the door as quietly as possible, hoping not to wake up Wonshik.

His little introduction to Hongbin’s new roommate had opened up a few mental wounds, and he had ended up deciding to drink them closed again.

He felt a bit bad for Hongbin. The two of them had plans to game together but he had gotten drunk on Hongbin’s twin sized bed instead.

He toed off his shoes in the middle of the living room and walked past the kitchen, almost making it to the door of his bedroom when he caught sight of a dark figure out of the corner of his eye.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Jaehwan jumped and clutched his heart, fumbling for the light for a few moments, blinking through the dimness blearily only to see Wonshik leaning against the kitchen counter, nursing a cup of coffee.

“Uh, good morning to you too,” Wonshik’s voice was scratchy with sleep and his eyes were slightly swollen, Jaehwan felt his pulse return to normal, “where have you been all night?”

“I was at Hongbin’s. You scared the crap out of me, what the hell are you doing up this early?”

Wonshik blinked at him. “I started that TA position in Mr. Kim’s class remember? I need to add some credits to my good character. Also, tell Hongbin I was sorry I couldn’t come by, I was kind of busy yesterday. How’s his new place?”

Jaehwan strolled over to Wonshik’s side, stealing a cup of coffee out of the pot for himself. He knew there was no use going to bed at this hour.

“It was great. Really nice.” Jaehwan winced at his own tone the moment the words came out of his mouth. He’d meant it, truly, he was still just sour over the whole evening. So much for a good start to the new year.

He could feel Wonshik’s eyes on him as he took a sip of coffee. It was black, tasted like shit.

“Um-“ Wonshik started but was cut off short by a wave of Jaehwan’s hand.

“Sorry, it is nice, really. But his new roommate is fucking Sanghyuk.”

Wonshik choked slightly on his drink and stared at Jaehwan in mild disbelief. “Like- Sanghyuk from school? Han Sanghyuk?”

Jaehwan felt his eyes harden. “Yeah.”

Realization crossed Wonshik’s features then. “Jeez… no wonder you’re pissed.”

Jaehwan simply grunted in reply.

He could only imagine how the rest of the year was going to pan out. Sure, he had work and class, away from everyone else. But Hongbin was one of his best friends and they usually spent every moment of their free time together. And Hongbin was a bleeding heart. He’d invite Sanghyuk everywhere, Jaehwan just knew it. It’s how he’d become friends with Hakyeon and Taekwoon.

Every party they went to, all their game nights, Hongbin had always invited Hakyeon and Taekwoon to be _inclusive._ And sure, he liked Hakyeon and Taekwoon. But by the look on Sanghyuk’s smug little face, Jaehwan could just tell this wasn’t going to be easy. He and Sanghyuk couldn’t ever be friends. Every get together would be filled with hatred and tension and he would simply have to deal with it because he loved Hongbin with all his heart and just couldn’t say no to him.

Jaehwan could feel a stress headache coming on, pinching the bridge of his nose with a heavy sigh.

Wonshik slapped a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it won’t be so bad. Just tell Hongbin what’s going on. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Jaehwan shook his head. “That’s the thing Wonshik, him and Sanghyuk like each other, they’re friends. And they’re going to be stuck living together for the rest of the year. If I told him everything, he would take my side. That would just ruin the whole year for him too. Stuck being roommates with someone that tortured your best friend, telling him would just be a shitty thing to do.”

He felt Wonshik’s hand slip off his shoulder. “Ah, maybe your right.”

Jaehwan grunted once again. Yes, a very long year indeed. “I’m gonna go out to eat breakfast, I don’t want to fuck up my sleep schedule. Did you want to come?”

Wonshik gave him a long hard look but nodded. “Yeah I’ve got an hour. Let’s go.”

They headed towards the door and Jaehwan paused, staring up at the coat hooks.

“Looks like I forgot my jacket at Hongbin’s.”

*~~*

Sanghyuk woke up shortly after eight o’clock. He still wasn’t used to this whole waking up early thing. But he’d promised Hongbin they would start going to the gym together, and he was not about to break their new routine for an extra few minutes of sleep.

He knew Hongbin would most likely want to skip out for the day, simply because Jaehwan had overstayed his welcome.

He remembered waking up in the middle of the night to take a piss, noticing a patch of light coming from the kitchen. Expecting to find Hongbin, Sanghyuk had instead found Jaehwan, clearly drunk and raiding their fridge.

Sanghyuk had been too dumbfounded to really say anything. He simply stood there until Jaehwan had procured himself another beer.

Jaehwan had turned around and glared at him, stumbling slightly. He walked up to him and muttered a few choice words and lightly threw his fist a couple inches away from Sanghyuk’s face. As if his aim had been to punch him. However, he missed and smacked his hand on the door frame.

Sanghyuk had raised an eyebrow at him but Jaehwan just turned around and kept walking to Hongbin’s bedroom, muttering cuss words the whole way.

Sanghyuk scoffed at the memory. No doubt Hongbin was either hungover or tired from babysitting Jaehwan all night.

The whole situation had been quite the surprise really. He had been excited when Hongbin wanted to introduce his friend to him. He liked to have lots of people to hang out with. He was a social person.

But the last person he would have expected to walk through the door was Jaehwan. He couldn’t imagine how the two became friends. All throughout high school, Jaehwan had simply been prissy, cocky, and always thought he was better than everyone else. Plus, that voice of his. Sanghyuk was lucky he’d caught that first choir position. By pure luck, and only because Jaehwan had quit out of the blue.

Jaehwan was also a bit too pretty. But that just made him all the more annoying. His haughty attitude combined with his prince like features was what really pissed Sanghyuk off.

There was a time, way back when, that Sanghyuk thought he actually _liked_ Jaehwan. But his constant need to be better than everyone else was an eye opener. The fact that Jaehwan actually _was_ better at everything that made Sanghyuk special, that was the deal breaker.

Every single talent or interest Sanghyuk had, Jaehwan was always better. Always a step ahead of him. Sanghyuk felt his fist clench. He knew the dislike was mutual.

They’d both done so much shit over the years just to to get under each other’s skin. Sanghyuk didn’t and wouldn’t feel guilty. Jaehwan needed to be knocked down a peg.

Sanghyuk shook his head and got dressed. There was no use putting off the gym. Even if Hongbin didn’t want to go, he knew he still should. All his hard work had taken him from a lanky weak teenager to a tall well-built twenty-year-old.

Sanghyuk smirked in the mirror. Jaehwan could probably use a trip to the gym. He looked just like he used to. He and Jaehwan used to be pretty evenly matched. That one time they got into a physical tiff playing dodgeball in gym class it had left them both equally bruised.

And Sanghyuk, well he wasn’t like that anymore. Didn’t like to cause physical harm. He simply was aware he would be able to snap Jaehwan like a twig if he wanted too. The thought was funny, Jaehwan and his big ass ego in that tiny little body. Small, fragile, probably easy to hold up against a wall.

Sanghyuk shook himself again at the thought. Jaehwan may be hot. But he would _not_ go there. Never in a million years.

Sanghyuk grabbed his gym bag and slung it over his shoulder. Hongbin was nowhere to be found when he stepped out into the living room, and his bedroom door was closed. He was probably still sleeping.

Sanghyuk decided not to wake him up. He tiptoed quietly. Carefully tugging on his shoes and sweater, he grabbed his keys from the counter and caught a glimpse of something black slung over the back of their couch.

Curious, Sanghyuk walked over and picked it up. It was a jacket, black and lined with furry material. Red letters on the back of it in obnoxious font, smelled somewhat like baby powder.

_Jaehwan’s_ jacket.

Sanghyuk felt his lips spread into a grin. If Jaehwan had been placed so conveniently into his lap, why not mess with him a little?

*~~*

Jaehwan shoved the rest of his breakfast sandwich into his mouth. The more food he had in him, the less his hangover would hurt. He chugged down a second coffee while he was at it to make sure he wouldn’t fall asleep.

Wonshik had been uncharacteristically quiet. He picked at his food and would answer here and there whenever Jaehwan spoke. It was very odd.

Jaehwan wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Kay, what’s going on?”

Wonshik blinked and hummed at him questioningly.

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “What’s up with you. You went all quiet on me.”

“Ah,” Wonshik shook his head and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “sorry, just this whole thing with Sanghyuk has me a bit worried for Hongbin. He’s going through a lot right now with how hard his family has been riding his ass. I mean its bad enough Sanghyuk is a dick to you, it would just suck if he’s one to Hongbin too. He doesn’t need anything else on his plate right now.”

Jaehwan stared down at his sandwich wrapper. He knew what Wonshik meant. Hongbin had recently come out to his family and they sent him packing. Not too shocking with how conservative his parents were, but that didn’t make it okay. Hongbin had been surprisingly alright with it, happy to move out, move on, live his life.

Jaehwan’s mouth twisted. “I know what you mean, but you know Sanghyuk almost as well as I do. The only person he’s ever had a problem with is me. And by the sounds of it, Hongbin likes him a lot. They’ve been playing games and watching anime together like a bunch of _nerds.”_

Jaehwan grappled his sandwich wrapper and whipped it towards the trash can, feeling accomplished when it landed inside. Even if the cashier was glaring at him from across the room.

Wonshik laughed. “Isn’t that what you and Hongbin do all day though? Games and anime?”

Jaehwan scoffed. “When Sanghyuk does it, it’s for nerds. When will you learn?”

Wonshik chuckled and finished off the last bite of his own food then picked up the rest of their trash and put it in the garbage respectfully, probably to avoid pissing off the cashier any more than they already had. 

Wonshik threw his jacket over his shoulders. “You ready to head out? I have to head to class.”

Jaehwan nodded. “Yeah, I’ll walk you out.”

As soon as they stepped outside Jaehwan shivered and immediate regret filled him. It wasn’t winter yet, not quite, but it was freezing. The wind wasn’t too strong, but the air was still cold. It would start snowing within the next two weeks most likely. Jaehwan wished he had his damn jacket. But of course, stupid fucking _Han Sanghyuk_ had made him pissed off and made him drink himself silly so he forgot his only good jacket.

“Hey, you okay?” Wonshik was frowning at him in concern.

“Yeah. Sorry, it’s just really cold. I left my jackets at Hongbin’s.”

“Ah, well I’m stopping by after class to check his place out. I can grab it if you want.” Wonshik scratched the back of his neck and for a moment it looked as if a slight passing of guilt crossed his features. Jaehwan was inclined to think it was him astral projecting.

He waved a dismissive hand. “It’s fine. As much as I hate to go back, I need to apologize to Hongbin. And also buy him a new case of beer.”

Wonshik smiled at him. “Okay. Well I’ll see ya later then. Have a good day, Jae.”

“You too, Wonshik.” Jaehwan smiled at his retreating form before he shivered once again. He could not wait for summer to roll back around.

*~~*

Jaehwan was panting by the time he reached Hongbin’s apartment. He was frozen down to his bones too. Especially his fingers. He’d carried the case of beer he bought all the way over. No way to hide his fingers in his pockets.

He blew some warm air into them and squeezed his hands into a fist. It hurt a little when he knocked on the door. Fingers were bright pink.

It took a couple seconds before Hongbin answered the door. He looked tired but he definitely hadn’t been sleeping. Probably lounging around on the couch.

Jaehwan looked at him sheepishly. “Peace offering?” He dangled the box of beer between the two of them.

Hongbin looked at him, then the box, then back up and gave a small chuckle. “At least you aren’t a _complete_ lost cause.”

Jaehwan gave a squawk of indignation but didn’t say anything in return. He knew he deserved that.

He followed Hongbin inside and shut the door behind him. Giving a quick look around, a quick listen, but he couldn’t hear anything other than the television.

“Is Sanghyuk here?” He tried his best to sound casual, and barely missed coming off mildly aggressive. Which was a slight blessing.

“Nah, he went to the gym. We were supposed to go together but you kept me up all night long, so I slept in.”

Jaehwan winced. But Hongbin didn’t look mad. He walked over to the fridge and put the pack of beer inside, then leaned against the countertop to stare at Jaehwan from the kitchen.

“What got into you last night? Did something happen? You seemed upset.”

Jaehwan felt his shoulders slump. “Yeah sorry about that. It’s just- everything,” he finished lamely. Hoping that was answer enough.

Hongbin nodded and gave a soft smile. “I get it. More than you know.”

Jaehwan’s lips tightened. Yes, he supposed Hongbin would know. A few beats of silence passed until Hongbin broke it once again.

“So, why did you stop by? Just to give me more beer?” He teased.

Jaehwan felt the tension in his shoulders lessen slightly in relief and he smiled. “Well yes. Also, to apologize and to grab my jacket. I froze my ass off on the way over.”

Hongbin pursed his lips. “Your jacket? It isn’t in my room. Where did you put it?”

Jaehwan took a long glance around the living room and felt his eyebrows draw together. “Um. I thought I left it out here, but I don’t see it.”

Hongbin was walking out of the kitchen before he could finish, and opened Sanghyuk’s door. “Huh. It’s not in Sanghyuk’s room. Did you just want to borrow a sweater and I’ll look for it later?”

Jaehwan shrugged. “Yeah sure, that’s fine.”

Hongbin left him in the living room to search for a sweater. Jaehwan looked at the couch and found himself frowning in confusion.

“How odd…I could’ve _sworn_ I left it right there.”

*~~*

Sanghyuk walked in the door a couple hours later, muscles sore in that pleasantly painful kind of way. He was still panting a bit, hoodie sticking to his chest and back. 

He tossed his bag to the side and met eyes with Hongbin on the couch.

“Hey, your finally up.” Sanghyuk teased.

Hongbin rolled his eyes. “Yeah well. That’s Jaehwan for ya.”

Sanghyuk smiled to himself and pushed his sweat slicked hair out of his eyes. “There’s always tomorrow if you wanna come.”

Hongbin’s eyebrows quirked. “Don’t you have music class tomorrow?”

Sanghyuk smiled at him. “Yeah. But we can always go before or after.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Sanghyuk pulled his hoodie off and sighed, thankful for the cool air hitting his skin. He walked into his room and threw his clothes in the hamper. He was about to head to the bathroom for a shower before Hongbin called after him, stepping into his room a few seconds later.

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you’ve seen Jaehwan’s jacket anywhere. He came by for it earlier, but I have no idea where he left it.”

Sanghyuk made a show of it, pausing as if in thought. “No, I don’t think so. Sorry.”

Hongbin groaned. “Okay well if you see it let me know. He wants it back.”

Sanghyuk waited until he heard Hongbin’s footsteps walk all the way back to the living room before he allowed himself to grin. A quiet chuckle escaping his lips.

He had a feeling this was going to be an _interesting_ year.


	3. Turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan’s Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place but it’s to help the plot move along. I don’t want this fic to be too long. So bare with me. I also just went over this chapter once or twice so it is not edited well. But nonetheless at least I have updated lol

“So how do you feel? First day of class.” Wonshik spoke to Jaehwan through a mouthful of cereal. It was early in the morning, too early. Jaehwan had never liked waking up at ass o’clock in the morning but he had to admit he was somewhat buzzing with excitement.

“I’m looking forward to it actually. It’s the first time in awhile since I’ve gotten back into music. You know since- well… you know. What about you? Hongbin told me the two of you are in the composition branch this year.”

Wonshik swallowed his bite. “Yeah. I’m looking forward to it. I’m just kind of wishing I hadn’t taken up the offer to be a TA this year. My schedule is going to be pretty crazy.”

Wonshik was smiling, but Jaehwan could tell it wasn’t quite reaching his eyes. Maybe he was more nervous than he was letting on. He was like that when it came to his music sometimes. He knew Hongbin however was over the moon with excitement, and at least Wonshik would have him to lean on.

Jaehwan didn’t have anyone he knew joining his branch. For all it was the most popular class Jaehwan had yet to meet another person joining. It made his stomach churn somewhat unpleasantly despite his excitement.

Jaehwan felt his mouth pinch into a frown. “You know you should’ve told me that you were joining composition too. Maybe that’s what I would’ve picked if I knew both you and Hongbin were joining. I’m going to be all by myself.”

Jaehwan was pouting and he knew it. He didn’t care all that much though truly. He was excited to get back into singing, and composition wasn’t really one of his strong suits. Still the smile his little pout had pulled out of Wonshik had been almost worth it. Almost being the operative word. Because once again his smile didn’t quite feel normal. There was something almost brittle about it.

“Yeah I’m sorry. I’ve just been incredibly busy.” Wonshik gave a small chuckle and did that odd scratching the back of the neck thing he always seemed to do when something was up.

Jaehwan squinted at him. “You’re acting a little strange. Are you nervous or something?”

Wonshik’s eyes went a little shifty. “I guess. Just got a lot of stuff going on. Sorry man.” Wonshik smiled again but it at least seemed a bit more genuine this time.

Jaehwan decided not the press the matter. Wonshik was the type of person who had to figure his own emotional stuff out. Talking about it usually made it worse.

They finished the rest of their breakfast in peaceful silence. The sun slowly rose higher and light filled their kitchen. Jaehwan closed his eyes and let himself bask in the stream of sunlight coming through the window. It was warm and comfortable. Moments like this made getting up early worth it.

It was short lived however. Jaehwan stood up with a sigh and put his dishes in the sink. He needed to get dressed for his first day of class. He knew he wanted to dress comfortable, but there was also no harm in ‘dressing to impress’ so to speak.

He drug his slipper covered feet all the way to his bedroom, liking the annoying slaps of sound that cut through the silence. He walked over to his closet and bit his lip for a few seconds. He wanted to look nice, but also simple.

He settled on his favorite pair of jeans, tight and black, and grabbed a simple looking red hoodie that he threw over top his t shirt. He walked over to his mirror and hummed in satisfaction. The only thing left to do was his hair but at least for him that was the easy part. He styled it up this time to show off his forehead and made a cute kissy face at his reflection. Even if he made a fool out of himself today at least he’d look good doing it.

When he emerged, Wonshik was already dressed and doing up his belt. He always had a way of looking incredibly fashionable even when wearing the simplest of things. Jaehwan’s lips pursed in envy.

“You’re leaving already?” He asked as Wonshik put on a black baseball cap. It matched his outfit. Ripped jeans, black t shirt. He looked like he was in a rock band.

“Yeah uh- Hongbin wants to head to class together. We’re going to grab coffee on the way.”

Jaehwan hummed. “Okay well have fun I guess.”

He tried his best not to sound put out. He was hoping to spend a little more time with Wonshik to ease his nerves.

Wonshik grabbed his keys off the hook and opened the door. “You too, good luck. Also Hongbin mentioned coming by later today if that was alright with you.”

Jaehwan tilted his head in question. “Um yeah. I guess. Why didn’t he just text me?”

Wonshik’s face seemed to be intentionally blank. “I’m not too sure,” he itched side of his face before shaking his head, “he said he has something to tell you anyhow.”

That simply made Jaehwan’s frown deepen. Before he could question him, Wonshik shut the door, leaving him in complete silence. It made Jaehwan feel slightly uneasy. There was very little that Hongbin didn’t tell him. Even more strange was that he had told Wonshik first. He knew the two were friends, but they weren’t as close. Or at least that’s what he had thought.

For now, he had bigger things to worry about. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over one shoulder (cause that was still cool right?) and headed for the door. He reached a hand up to grab his jacket before realizing that he didn’t have it back yet. Instead Hongbin’s obnoxiously ugly faded grey sweater was on his hook.

Jaehwan felt his nose wrinkle in disgust and decided to opt out for the day. He could deal with the cold if it meant he looked attractive. Only someone with Hongbin’s kind of face could pull off a sweater as ugly as that.

Jaehwan put a hand on the door knob and closed his eyes, taking a heavy breath in, bracing himself. Even when he stepped out into the hall he could feel the coldness already seeping into his hoodie. Which he should’ve expected. It was pretty early after all.

His teeth were chattering by the time he made it outside but some of that was also nerves. He was vibrating with mixed emotions. He was glad it wasn’t that far away. A couple buildings over but still decent walkable distance.

He knew he was going to be stupidly early to class, probably would be the first one there. But he was too antsy. Without Wonshik to stay and keep him company he knew it would’ve driven him insane if he stayed inside any longer. At least being early to class meant he would be suitably prepared. He had a couple books in his bag to read and a spare notepad he would likely be drawing in instead of taking down notes. Not that there would be much time spent actually writing or studying. He knew it was going to be a very hands-on coarse. But it didn’t hurt to be prepared.

Jaehwan could see his breath puffing out in front of him. He was thankful when he reached the music departments door. The air inside wasn’t much warmer but it was better than the outdoors. He made the long walk down the hallway, counting his steps, taking his time. He had about a half an hour to waste after all.

The building was re done just last year so it was a lot fancier than the rest of the school. It was refreshing but also somewhat intimidating. Jaehwan had always put a lot of pressure on himself to do well. And with how pristine the whole place looked, it just felt like the standards were high.

Jaehwan reached into his back pocket and pulled out his course papers. Making sure he was headed in the right direction. He passed door after door, counting as he went until he reached room 118.

Jaehwan folded up his paper and put it back into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection. He slicked a few stray strands of hair down but couldn’t do much with his cheeks and nose which were now tinted bright pink from the cold.

Jaehwan tried the door knob and was surprised when it was unlocked. He stepped inside and was in immediate awe. It was like every college movie he had ever seen. Rows upon rows of seating reached almost all the way to the ceiling. Everything was gleaming white as if never been touched. Gone were the old dusty chalkboards, in their place were fancy touch screens. Both sides of the room had floor to ceiling windows facing the outdoors.

Jaehwan hummed in appreciation. He knew he was standing around looking like a complete idiot. But it didn’t matter much, no one else was around, he was alone. Or so he thought. He caught a smudge of colour from the corner of his eye and turned to see fucking _Han Sanghyuk_.

His hair was styled much like Jaehwan’s own. Brushed away from his forehead, styled in a neat part. He was wearing a white turtleneck and dark coloured jeans. He was swirling a pen between his fingers staring down at some kind of book.

“What.. the actual… fuck.” Jaehwan’s voice carried loudly over the empty room.

Sanghyuk apparently hadn’t noticed anyone come in. Because he startled slightly, jumping a little bit. His eyes were wide with surprise.

After a few seconds, recognition hit him and he gave a scoff. His signature smirk replacing his surprise. “Jaehwan. Long time no see.”

Sanghyuk resumed his writing turning his head back down to his papers.

Jaehwan could feel anger rising, felt himself seething. He could deal with Sanghyuk, at the very minimum, if it was only whenever he hung out with Hongbin. But this was another mountain to climb entirely and Jaehwan wasn’t sure he had the gear for it.

He already knew Sanghyuk was going to be a complete asshole whenever he went over to visit Hongbin. He was expecting it and at least resigned himself to it. But to have to deal with him all year in class? Not to mention a class that he had been looking forward to for a really long time.

Jaehwan stormed over until he was a foot away, glaring daggers at Sanghyuk’s temple. “Are you that much of a fucking dick that you would waste your money on a class just to make my life a living hell?”

Sanghyuk sighed, as if annoyed. It made Jaehwan’s jaw clench. “I think you know as well as I do that I made first choir back in high school. I wouldn’t have taken this class if I didn’t want to. But if it’s going to piss you off then I guess that’s just icing on the cake.”

He winked at Jaehwan when he was done his little speech. Jaehwan felt his jaw fall, ready to give Sanghyuk the tongue lashing of his life when he heard the door open. A couple other students walking in.

Jaehwan glanced at them, then back down at Sanghyuk who, of course, was still smirking at him demurely, if a smirk could ever be demure. Jaehwan felt his stress headache coming back.

He stormed off to the opposite side of the room, choosing the farthest possible seat away from the little shit. Jaehwan rested his head on his hands and glared the same spot on the wall for god knows how long. He wondered how fucked his life would be if he decided to drop out.

*~~*

After a while the seats in the room started to fill, he didn’t recognize any of the faces. Jaehwan could imagine his aura was all fucked. People could probably sense he was pissed off cause they were avoiding him like the plague, sitting far away from him on the other side of the room.

Their professor walked in just a few minutes before class. He looked pretty young and he seemed like a pretty cool guy. Jaehwan would’ve been pretty happy about it had he not been delivered the worst possible news the very start to his day.

The professor gave them all a brief overview of the course outline and told them their term presentation was going to be unique this year. The vocalists, composers and instrumentalist classes were all going to join together in small groups to work on a project.

Jaehwan felt himself perk up slightly at that. It meant possibly being able to work with Wonshik or Hongbin. Or even possibly Hakyeon and Taekwoon who had joined band class.

Their professor told them the idea was to create a piece of music. One that incorporated the best of everyone’s abilities from the different branches of the music department. At the end of the term, they would present their piece to the class and everyone would be able to give their input, which would effect their final grades.

Jaehwan heard a few students groan in protest. But he thought it was a good idea. It sounded challenging, but fun. He had written lots of songs before. He imagined the worst part would be disagreements between group partners. But that was inevitable.

Despite the whole lesson being mostly an introduction. Jaehwan made sure to take down notes anyhow. It turned out sitting far away from Sanghyuk had done the trick because he completely forgot about him all throughout the lesson. He was back to being pleasantly optimistic about his current situation. So much so that when class was over he could feel the ghost of a smile on his face.

He packed his notebook into his bag and skipped down the stairs giving his professor a small farewell as he headed towards the door. Before he stepped out into the hall he was suddenly pushed harshly to the right, banging into the doorframe. It took the air out of his lungs slightly and his funny bone hit the doorknob.

He whipped his head up just in time to see Sanghyuk’s retreating form. By the slight curve in his cheek, Jaehwan could tell the fucking brat was _laughing._

He felt like screaming. He had done such a good job trying to make the best out of a bad situation. Had built back up his happy place only for Sanghyuk to try and knock it down within an _hour._

He stormed out of the music department and jogged through the cold, heading over to the side B apartments. He couldn’t handle going home to an empty apartment right now. He didn’t know if Wonshik would be home or not but he wasn’t taking that chance.

He walked up a couple flights of stairs, down the hall, once again back to freezing his ass off and barged into Hakyeon’s apartment.

It took a moment to really take in what he saw immediately after walking in. But once his eyes adjusted, it had him gagging to no end. Hakyeon was on his knees and Taekwoon had his head thrown back over the couch. They were-

“Oh god.” Jaehwan tried to close his eyes but they were stuck glued to the scene in front of him. Like a bad car accident that you just couldn’t look away from.

Hakyeon whipped his head around, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Jaehwan what the fuck? Fucking knock next time.”

Taekwoon himself looked quite embarrassed, pulling his jeans up as quickly as possible and running to the bathroom.

Jaehwan felt warmth flood to his cheeks probably making them even more red than they already were. It almost felt like he’d walked in on his mom and dad. In other words it was disgusting.

Hakyeon sighed and moved off the floor, sitting in the spot on the couch that Taekwoon had vacated. “What’s up?”

Jaehwan winced and darted his eyes around the room. “Um, well I just came over to rant but I see you’re kind of busy.”

Hakyeon frowned in curiosity and tilted his head. “Rant about what?”

Jaehwan hesitated for a moment, then took off his shoes and sat down on the couch beside Hakyeon. Pausing to process his words for a beat.

“You know how I told you there was this guy in school who used to piss me off all the time?” Hakyeon nodded. So Jaehwan continued on, “well turns out he’s in the same branch as me and he hasn’t changed one bit. It’s not a big deal, not really. He just gave me a little shove today. It’s just it brought back a lot of the memories I’ve been trying to suppress. And just thinking about every single thing he’s done, if he keeps this up I feel like I’m going to absolutely lose it.”

Jaehwan crossed his arms and frowned. He thought him and Sanghyuk had a _truce_ but apparently that didn’t apply if no one was looking. The little shit.

Hakyeon smiled softly. “Would I know who he is? If you tell me his name I’ll make sure to give him an ass whooping for you.”

Jaehwan snorted at the thought. Hakyeon was small but he was stronger than he looked. It was an intriguing idea. But he thought back to what Wonshik said about Hongbin and the shit he was sorting through and knew it was better to just let it lie.

Besides Sanghyuk being a huge roadblock, the path for their whole friend group looked relatively smooth. Everyone was finally happy and slowly achieving their goals, figuring out who they were and building up a life for themselves.

He sighed and brushed a hand over his face. “Thank you for the offer but I think I’m just going to avoid him as much as possible. No use making a big deal out of it. The sadist probably gets off on it.”

Jaehwan felt a buzzing then from his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and found a text from Hongbin.

_From Hongbin:_

_Hey are you done class yet? I’m at your place.^^_

Jaehwan turned towards Hakyeon. “Oh yeah… sorry I have to go. I forgot Hongbin was coming over after class. Sorry for um, interrupting you guys. Apologize to Taekwoon for me.”

Hakyeon blinked at him. “Is that really all you came over for? You were here for less than two minutes. What a waste of a blowjob.”

“Well I planned on ranting to you _and_ having a couple of drinks with you, but I guess that’ll have to wait for another night.”

Hakyeon chuckled at him. “I’m looking forward to it. But next time _knock.”_

*~~*

Jaehwan was positively maxed out by the time he got back to his own place. He wanted to just fall into his soft cozy bed and forget all of his responsibilities.

He walked inside and leaned heavily on the door once it closed, mouth stretching open into a big yawn. He rested his head on the door for a few moments and closed his eyes. He had to get it together. Take it one day at a time. It wasn’t going to be easy, but he could do it. He dealt with Sanghyuk for years and managed just fine. What was one more? It was just class every couple of days, and a couple meet ups at Hongbin’s but he could ignore him easily. Yes, he could make this work.

He threw his bag down and took off his shoes and hoodie, thankful that his apartment was nice and warm. He would have to buy a new jacket if he didn’t find his soon. He was a bit sour about it.

He walked into the living room expecting to find Hongbin curled up on his couch, watching tv like usual. But instead was greeted by Hongbin, Wonshik, _and_ Sanghyuk all next to each other on the couch.

Jaehwan stuttered and stopped to stare at everyone. Hongbin simply smiled and patted the spot next to him, motioning for Jaehwan to sit down.

Jaehwan did sit, albeit reluctantly. He was squished between Hongbin and Sanghyuk and Wonshik was on the other side of the couch.

Sanghyuk shifted so he was leaning heavily on the arm rest, holding his head with his hand, like being that close to Jaehwan annoyed him. Jaehwan was somewhat pleased.

He glared at Sanghyuk from the corner of his eye. Trying his best to silently convey that the little shove Sanghyuk had given him earlier had fucking pissed him off. But Sanghyuk ignored him. So much for a truce.

Hongbin clapped his hands suddenly and made Jaehwan flinch in surprise. “Okay well I wanted all of us to be in the same room together because I have a bit of an announcement.”

Jaehwan turned to Hongbin and quirked his brow in confusion. Even more perplexing was how stiff Wonshik was. He wouldn’t meet his eyes and somehow this made Jaehwan nervous.

Hongbin leaned his head down slightly towards Wonshik with a soft smile. “Or I guess you could say _we_ have an announcement.”

Jaehwan’s bewilderment was slowly turning to horror. He had a feeling he knew what Hongbin was about to say. But he bit his tongue and waited, silently praying to god that it wouldn’t be true.

Hongbin looked at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk respectively, seemingly beaming with excitement. He grabbed Wonshik’s hand, fingers curling into each other’s and held them up for both of them to see.

“Wonshik and I are dating.”

The moment the words were spoken, Jaehwan knew he visibly paled. He couldn’t see Sanghyuk’s face, but he felt his body turn rigid against his side.

Wonshik at least had the decency to look mildly guilty. Cause he knew, he _knew_ this meant Jaehwan would be seeing a hell of a lot more of Sanghyuk than he recently anticipated.

Hongbin looked so happy and Jaehwan seriously didn’t want to say anything to wreck his mood. But he also knew if he stayed and pretended he was okay that he was likely to explode.

So he stood up and said he wasn’t feeling well and rushed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

*~~*

Sanghyuk stared up at Hongbin’s confused face. Hongbin didn’t know about him and Jaehwan, he knew that well enough. Hongbin would want an explanation. He’d be worried that he had said something wrong. But him and Wonshik knew better.

He knew Hongbin and Wonshik were friends. Hongbin had talked about him before. But he also talked about Jaehwan the same amount. He had no idea what this big announcement was going to be but he certainly hadn’t expected this. By the look on Jaehwan’s face he hadn’t been expecting it either. His reaction was almost funny, almost. But Sanghyuk was in the same boat. This was going to be a huge pain in the ass.

“What the hell happened?” Hongbin was staring at Jaehwan’s bedroom door in uncertainty. He almost looked like he wanted to go seek Jaehwan out, to talk to him. But Wonshik quickly pulled at his hand, motioning for him to sit.

Wonshik put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a small playful nudge. “Don’t worry about it. He’s probably just all pissy that he’s one of the last single guys in our little posse. Probably hasn’t been laid in over a year too.”

Hongbin seemed to brighten a little bit then. “Yeah I guess your right. We should try to hook him up.”

Wonshik snorted at that. Sanghyuk simply rolled his eyes when he thought no one was looking. But Hongbin appeared to have caught the movement because he was turned suddenly, looking at Sanghyuk with amusement behind his eyes.

Hongbin grinned. “Maybe _you_ should ask him out on a date.”

Sanghyuk choked.


	4. Hapless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaehwan raised his notebook, and without much thought, walloped it directly at Sanghyuk’s face.”

Jaehwan didn’t know when he fell asleep last night. He hadn’t heard Hongbin or Sanghyuk leave. Could just barely make out idle chit chat between the trio outside of his door. He watched tv for a few hours before sleep overcame him, and woke up to a stream of sunlight hitting his face through the small crack in the blinds. A quick glance at his phone and Jaehwan realized he had slept over ten hours. He had about an hour until class started which left him with little time to get ready.

He groaned in frustration and drug his hands over his face. He’d have to shower later. He hated going out without his hair washed. It always stuck up in weird places and got into his eyes when it wasn’t styled right. He sat up and stared in disdain at his closet. It didn’t happen often, but today was one of those days where Jaehwan woke up in a bad mood. Already in high defence mode.

Learning about Hongbin and Wonshik last night was just- not fun. He shouldn’t have been all that surprised really. Looking back, the two of them were dropping subtle hints here and there that Jaehwan just didn’t pick up on. He’d been rather preoccupied as of late.

He wasn’t mad, not at Hongbin, not at Wonshik, heck not even at Sanghyuk as much of a fucking asshole as he was. The whole situation in general was just frustrating. It seemed the more he tried to remove Sanghyuk the more permanently situated he was starting to become in his life and it hadn’t even been a _week._

He had already been put inside of a coffin when he realized Sanghyuk was Hongbin’s new roommate. Realizing he would be in class with him the whole year was the _nail_ on the coffin. And _now_ with Wonshik dating Hongbin, he would either have to avoid his friends for the entirety of the year, or deal with Sanghyuk coming along wherever they went. And _that_ _,_ was him being buried. Ten feet underground, with no one to hear him scream.

He threw on an outfit similar to the one he’d worn yesterday. Jeans, an old t shirt, and a baggie hoodie. He dug into his drawer and pulled out one of his beanies to cover up the monstrosity on top of his head, thankful that the weather warranted it. He usually liked to have a nice breakfast like eggs and toast with a cup of coffee. But since he was running a little behind today, he settled for juice and cereal. It was bland but better than nothing.

He couldn’t hear a single sound from behind Wonshik’s door. Every bite he took he expected Wonshik to come outside apologizing while looking like a kicked puppy. But perhaps he had already left for class. Maybe even slept over at Hongbin’s place. Wonshik probably thought he was mad at him given his reaction last night. He knew he left the room quite abruptly but he didn’t want to say anything that he would later regret. He knew if he had stayed pressed against Sanghyuk’s side he wouldn’t be able to hold his tongue. He didn’t want Hongbin to think that he wasn’t happy for the two of them. Because he was, he really was happy for the both of them.

The only thing he could hope for now was for Sanghyuk to _actually_ consider a truce. For real this time. Now that they would be spending a whole lot of time together it was necessary. They didn’t have to like each other but they had to get along. They were all intertwined and it felt like one big mess. It would be kinder to all parties involved to just get over whatever this was.

A thought suddenly came to his head. Out of nowhere and seemingly for no reason. He wondered about a future where Hongbin and Wonshik’s relationship became more… high priority. If Hongbin would ask to switch roommates.

Jaehwan’s eyes widened in horror. That part of their relationship probably wouldn’t come for a long time but still the thought of it had him shuddering. He knew he was thinking into things a bit too much but with all that had happened in just the span of the last couple days was it really all that far out of reach?

Jaehwan shook his head. “Okay. I need to get out of here.”

Silence wasn’t good for him. He hated it. It grated on him at times like this. It’s why people always called him loud and obnoxious but he couldn’t help it. Silence allowed for thoughts to creep in. Thoughts he didn’t want to have. The only way to avoid it was to be loud when things were too quiet.

He dumped the rest his bowl down the sink and downed the rest of his juice. He grabbed his backpack off of the kitchen chair and his notebook off the table before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. It was freezing cold when he made it outside but what else was new. He thought about maybe going into town to buy a new jacket but he didn’t want to spend money when it wasn’t necessary. He knew his jacket had to either be at his place or Hongbin’s. It would turn up eventually.

He looked over the notes he had written down from the day before as he walked. Re reading the small introductory outline the professor had briefed them on. Their professor had also hinted at some opportunities for work and internships at the end of term so Jaehwan put a star beside his note. Filing the information away for later.

There were a couple of other students walking into the building at the same time as him. He hung back a little, so he wouldn’t have to make small talk. He didn’t think he’d be able to pull off a fake smile today even if he tried. When he turned down the hall, he could make out a figure, leaning against the wall and staring at the space in front of him. Looking like a complete idiot. A _Sanghyuk_ shaped figure.

Jaehwan sighed and continued walking, blending in and following near the back of the crowd. The rest of the students piled into the classroom before him and the door closed behind them, leaving Jaehwan and Sanghyuk in the hallway alone. Jaehwan quickened his steps and reached for the doorknob, fingers mentally crossed. But Sanghyuk grabbed his wrist before he could touch it.

Jaehwan felt his lips curl. “Sanghyuk I swear to god. I am not in the mood today.”

He looked up at Sanghyuk’s face expecting a scowl or a smirk. But there was none. Or correction, there was a slight smirk but he appeared to be holding it back. Or at least he was trying to. Which was odd. Jaehwan furrowed his brows and pulled his hand out of Sanghyuk’s grasp, simply waiting for whatever bomb Sanghyuk was about to drop.

Sanghyuk shifted his weight, and crossed his arms. Peering down at Jaehwan in a way that made him feel oddly small.

“What?” Jaehwan snapped.

Sanghyuk smiled. _Actually,_ smiled this time but there was a squint in his eye. In other words, he was putting on a show. Jaehwan steeled himself.

“I was wondering,” he uncrossed his arms and instead put them behind his back, leaning down just slightly so he and Jaehwan were eye level, “if perhaps you would like to go on a date with me?”

Sanghyuk’s grin widened after his little proposal. But Jaehwan’s face remained blank. It had taken a moment for his brain to process the words. Even when they clicked, he still wasn’t quite aware of what exactly he was hearing. Almost like it was a foreign language.

He didn’t know what to do, his mind apparently as blank as his expression. His hand raised his notebook, without much thought, and walloped it right at Sanghyuk’s face.

He heard his notebook give a loud smack when it hit Sanghyuk’s cheek. It wasn’t a thick book but it probably still hurt. Sanghyuk’s small squawk of surprise would be something he could laugh at later.

Jaehwan clenched his teeth. “Are you fucking crazy?”

He didn’t quite know if he was referring to Sanghyuk or himself but he reached down and picked up his flayed-out notebook as fast as he could. He turned away and entered the classroom quickly, not looking back at Sanghyuk just in case he decided to retaliate. Jaehwan didn’t think he had a chance at winning that particular boxing match.

He politely greeted his professor as he passed, making his way to his seat. His heart was beating a mile a minute because he was fairly certain he escaped certain death. A punch to the face delivered by Sanghyuk probably would’ve broken his nose, and he had a nice nose.

He sat down in his usual spot and opened his note book. Not able to read the words but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. He heard when Sanghyuk entered the classroom. Heard when he greeted the professor. He glanced up at him briefly, he looked perfectly fine, his notebook hadn’t left a mark. Jaehwan almost wished it had. What the actual fuck was Sanghyuk thinking? He knew it had to have been a joke. A bet or dare maybe as cliché as it sounded. But why would he even try? What was he hoping to gain? He had to have known what kind of reaction he was going to pull out of him. Jaehwan knew better than to think it had been a genuine offer. He wasn’t _that_ stupid. Sanghyuk always had ulterior motives. But what was his angle? Was he hoping he had said yes just so he could mess with him?

He could recall a time way back in high school. Tenth grade if memory served. A guy that he liked asked him out on a date. It wasn’t Sanghyuk. Just a guy that he was in the same history class as. He seemed nice and had a small group of friends. Seemed sociable and friendly. So Jaehwan agreed to go out with him. It wasn’t anything big, just a date to the movies.

Jaehwan showed up and waited outside the theatre doors in the cold while people piled inside. He waited and waited but no one showed up. He thought about going inside to watch the movie by himself but that just seemed sad. So, he simply had waited those two hours, sitting outside the theatre doors on a small bench, until the movie was over and his mom picked him up.

The next day at school, he met eyes with the boy who had asked him out while walking down the hall to class. But he had simply glanced away from Jaehwan and continued talking to his friends. Jaehwan didn’t know how or why it happened but for some reason he had always felt like Sanghyuk had something to do with it. And it was a ridiculous thought, he knew it was. But still, Sanghyuk was a tyrant, he refused to believe he was stood up without good reason.

Jaehwan squinted down at his notes. It was no wonder why he hadn’t dated anyone since high school. Dickheads everywhere giving him trauma like an STD. Jaehwan sighed and shook his head. He lost himself in his thoughts again. That seemed to be happening more and more often. He tried to re-focus, noting that he had missed a good chunk of notes.

Their professor was going over how to correctly format a piece a music. The evolution of music history. It was important information. Jaehwan wanted to pay attention. He really wanted to and yet, he found his eyes drifting over to Sanghyuk’s form. He hadn’t realized it at first. That his eyes were staring daggers at the back of Sanghyuk’s head. He only became aware of it when Sanghyuk shifted in his seat and turned just slightly, meeting his eyes.

He looked away hastily, not liking one bit that he had been caught. He could feel his cheeks turn red. He rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a small breath, uncomfortable with how hot his skin was. He looked back at the board and tried to catch up on what he had missed, his pen rapidly scraping against his notebook. He could only hope it would be eligible later on.

He continued on that way for a few minutes, eventually catching up. His wrist hurt and he shook it out, gently pressing his fingertips into his sore forearm. Not for the first time wishing that he had invested in a laptop instead of a brand-new wardrobe. He rested his head on his hand and felt his eyes slowly drifting to Sanghyuk once again. The scene from this morning playing over in his head like a film reel was in front of his eyes. He felt his eyebrows furrow. He just wanted to know what his intentions were. What game he was playing at. It was such a trivial thing to focus on but it was bothering him. He didn’t like to be made a mockery of.

Sanghyuk’s head whipped back around once again meeting his eyes, as if Jaehwan’s thoughts had called out to him. Jaehwan stared at the opposing wall instead. Embarrassed and angry at himself for being caught for the nth time. He would not back down nor try to avoid him, after class he would confront Sanghyuk and demand to know what he wanted from him. He wasn’t expecting anything out of it. But maybe Sanghyuk would be impressed by his boldness if nothing else. Or maybe he would get that punch to the face that he managed to avoid before class had started.

Jaehwan sighed and pinched his nose, wishing it a silent goodbye.

*~~*

Jaehwan had spent the entirety of the class staring at Sanghyuk, then frantically tearing his eyes away to catch up on what he had missed every single time Sanghyuk caught his gaze. Every time their eyes met, Jaehwan felt heat flush to his cheeks. It was mortifying. He didn’t want Sanghyuk thinking that he got him all flustered. He just didn’t like being caught staring at his sworn enemy. It left him in a sour mood, even more so since he had missed a good portion of notes because of it. Worst-case scenario he could borrow them from someone else, he just didn’t like the thought that he was incompetent because Sanghyuk had gotten in the way.

When class was over, he packed up his things and walked down the stairs, planning to wait at the bottom for Sanghyuk to have a chat with him. But by the time he reached the bottom, he caught Sanghyuk’s retreating form already heading out the door.

Jaehwan squinted. How could he leave just like that? Running away with his tail tucked between his legs. It was possible he was worried about getting another book thrown at his face. Jaehwan hoped that was why. But whatever the reason, he wasn’t going to be able to avoid him for long. Jaehwan still needed to go and see Wonshik and Hongbin. To try and piece together some sort of reasoning as to why he had acted so weird the other day.

He texted Hongbin on the walk over to make sure that he and Wonshik were actually home. It wouldn’t do anyone any good if he entered the apartment when just Sanghyuk was there. Wonshik and Hongbin would probably come back to find their bodies in a pile on the ground in the aftermath of world war three.

He would have to talk to Sanghyuk at some point. Actually sit down and talk like the grown adults that they were. They had to get along for everyone's sake and peacefully co-exist or life was going to be so much more difficult than it needed to be. The idea of getting along was good in theory. But actually going about it was another feat entirely. Jaehwan wasn’t sure he had it in him to put forth that much effort if it wasn’t going to be mirrored by Sanghyuk in turn.

The door to Hongbin’s place was opened before he could knock and he was pulled into the living room by the wrist with Hongbin leading him. He was smiling, looking like his usual radiant self so that was a good sign. Wonshik was sitting on the couch and he stood when Jaehwan was pulled into the room. His smile was worrisome and maybe a bit cautious. Jaehwan felt kind of bad. He should have at least texted Wonshik to let him know he wasn’t angry with him, but he had been too pre occupied with larger issues to have even thought about it.

He gave Wonshik a soft smile. “Hey Wonshik.” He sat down beside him on the couch and watched while Hongbin left to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Wonshik beside him shifted, and his mouth pinched at the corners, “You’re not mad at me, are you? I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you...” He looked away at the floor when he spoke and didn’t let his voice carry loud enough for Hongbin to be able to hear him, “It's kind of stupid but I thought maybe it would somehow be better if I held off and didn’t tell you until later somehow.”

Jaehwan sighed fondly as Wonshik drug a hand over his face. “I'm not mad Wonshik. I'm happy for you. Both of you. I just couldn’t be in the same room as Sanghyuk after I heard about it. I just needed some time to process, I guess,” Jaehwan bit his lip, “was Hongbin upset with me leaving?”

Wonshik let his shoulders drop in relief before shaking his head. “He was just confused. From what I said to him he thinks that you’re upset with not being laid. And I mean, it’s not too far off. You haven’t hooked up with anyone in almost a whole year, right?”

Jaehwan scoffed and made sure to hold onto his laughter when he heard Hongbin coming back. He was carrying a couple of drinks and snacks for them all and sat down on the other side of Wonshik. They each grabbed a drink and Hongbin opened up a bag of chips.

“How’s it going Jae?”

Jaehwan smiled and clinked his coke can with Hongbin’s. “Good, I was just telling Wonshik that I was sorry I left you guys so suddenly after your big announcement. I had a small stomach flu. I just came over for a bit to hangout and bestow upon you my blessings.” 

Hongbin laughed and pushed at his shoulder. “Wow thanks _dad_.”

Jaehwan relished in the small smile that was pulling at his lips. The last couple days being as hostile and worked up as they were, he didn’t realize how much havoc it had been wreaking on his mental state. But he could see it now, being here with his friends and finally smiling. He had missed this.

The three of them sat down together and watched tv, eating, drinking, talking. Hongbin and Wonshik looked a lot calmer, like a weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. It must’ve been hard to have to keep it to themselves for so long. Jaehwan could see how much they cared for one another, caught the glances they kept making at each other. It made Jaehwan’s own heart flutter, even though he was on the outside looking in.

Not for the first time, he found himself wishing that letting someone in like that wasn’t so hard for him. He was in a situation similar to Hongbin’s. He wasn’t exactly ashamed of himself per se, he loved his family but he knew if he told them this part of himself, they would no doubt disown him. His trauma from high school didn’t help either.

He had been in relationships before, but he had severe trust issues and baggage that people just didn’t want to deal with. Jaehwan didn’t blame them. He’d come this far mostly surviving on hookups and one-night stands, telling himself that that’s what he wanted. But sitting there looking at Hongbin and Wonshik made it painfully obvious.

He was lonely.

*~~*

He wound up at Hakyeon’s place a few hours later, finally having that drink with him like he’d promised. Taekwoon was hovering like usual, just on the outskirts of the living room, staring down at the two of them on the floor in amusement. He supposed it was warranted. He and Hakyeon were playing beer pong, just the two of them, knelt on the floor with a couple of glass cups and a cheap dollar store ping pong ball. They were probably quite the sight.

He had thought about going back home after spending time at Hongbin’s place, but he knew Wonshik was staying with Hongbin for the night and he wasn’t too keen on staying home alone. He didn’t like the silence. He could only thank the gods that when a text came from Hongbin, he was already well on his way to being drunk out of his mind.

Hongbin: _hey sorry I forgot to ask if you were okay with all of us being partners for our term assignment. I asked if Sanghyuk was okay with it but he said to ask you first. We all start next week so I thought it would be better to get our partners sorted out early._

Jaehwan stared down at his phone and scoffed, sending back a quick agreement. With his fogged-up mind, it didn’t frighten him much. Considering him and Sanghyuk were part of the song writing branch it would be easy to work on pieces separately. All in all, it was just another drop in an over flowing bucket. At least this was easier to deal with. He wouldn’t have to actually work with Sanghyuk directly.

But still, it was a good excuse to get even more shit-faced than he already was. So, he picked up a cup and chugged the whole thing, much to Hakyeon’s dismay.

“Um? I haven’t even thrown the ball Jae.”

Jaehwan licked his lips and refilled his cup, resetting it back down on the floor. Making a sweeping gesture with his arm.

“There see? All better.”

Hakyeon rolled his eyes but threw the ball, watching it land on the rim of a cup before bouncing away, rolling itself under the couch.

“I suck at this,” Hakyeon stood and stretched before walking over to the couch to hook his foot under it, and kicked the ball to Jaehwan, “I'll be right back, gotta break the seal.”

Jaehwan hummed and watched Hakyeon leave before taking a small swig from one of his cups. He could feel Taekwoon’s eyes on him, watching the side of his head. It used to irk him, but not anymore. He heard Taekwoon’s sock covered feet pad a small way over the floor towards him and peered out of the corner of his eyes as he sat down beside him.

Taekwoon turned to look at him, gaze assessing. “Are you okay Jaehwan?” His voice was quiet but there was genuine worry that Jaehwan could pick out, “you’ve been acting sort of strange.”

Jaehwan internally winced. “Have I?” He cursed Taekwoon and his naturally intuitive nature, “I hadn’t even realized.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes. “Yeah I’m sure,” he sighed and shifted, so instead of sitting beside Jaehwan he was turned towards him, a bit more serious, “I just want to make sure you’re okay. You know you can always tell me anything.”

Jaehwan sighed and ran his hands over his face. Taekwoon really was observant. Even Hakyeon as caring and motherly as he was didn’t pick up on his energy tonight. And he loved Hakyeon, he really did, but he had the tendency to be a bit intrusive. Taekwoon however, he was good at listening. If Jaehwan told him not to meddle or tell anyone, he wouldn’t. Taekwoon was reliable. So, could it really hurt if he let it slip? Taekwoon didn’t know Sanghyuk after all.

Jaehwan bit his lip, deciding. “I'd rather you not tell anyone, if that’s okay,” he trailed off to glance at Taekwoon. When Taekwoon nodded, he continued on tiredly, “well, you know how I uh, interrupted you and Hakyeon the other day?”

Taekwoon looked away, embarrassed, “Yes.”

Jaehwan was too drunk to blush but he at least felt mildly guilty.

“Well I told Hakyeon that there was this guy in school that used to bother me.”

Taekwoon nodded. “Yeah I could hear you guys talking. You’re both very loud.”

Jaehwan snorted. He’d definitely heard that before. He scratched at his arm, a nervous habit and spoke so Hakyeon wouldn’t over hear.

“Well he’s Hongbin’s roommate. He’s in the same branch as me. And he’s _still_ the same. After all these years I thought he’d get over our petty arguments from the past,” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “but he hasn’t changed a bit. We’re partners now for the term assignment. Hongbin’s going to be asking you guys too.”

Taekwoon hummed in thought. “Why don’t you just tell Hongbin you don’t want to be partners with someone like that? He’s bound to understand.”

Jaehwan scoffed, if only it were that easy. “That’s the thing Taek. He doesn’t know and I don’t want him to know. It’s complicated. Besides, I’d rather just leave all of this behind me, ignore it, move on, whatever you want to call it. I’m going to sit down and properly talk with him. Drama is the last thing I want on my plate right now.”

Jaehwan glared at the far wall, imaging how that conversation would play out. He drank the rest of the beer from the bottle on the floor so Hakyeon wouldn’t be upset with their game ending so soon.

Taekwoon gave his hand a gentle touch. “I know you Jae. Don’t get worked up over this, if you’re right, and it sounds like he really hasn’t changed, then have you considered that perhaps it’s the way you react to his taunts that make it all the better for him?”

Jaehwan squinted but could see the sense in it. Sanghyuk would probably find him awfully boring if he didn’t rise to his taunting. But he couldn’t just lie back and take it. That made him weak. And he would _not_ be weak in the eyes of _Han Sanghyuk._ He would not be mocked; he wouldn’t stand for it.

“That’s why I’m going to sit him down and talk with him properly. No more bullshit. It’ll be a piece of cake to avoid him while working on our assignment, that’s the easy part. It’s still going to be hard to avoid him in class and while spending time with Hongbin though, he brings him everywhere. I can't just stop hanging out with my friends because I’m holding a twenty-year grudge.”

Taekwoon gazed at him softly, full of sympathy. “Then yes, talking with him seems like the best approach.”

Jaehwan hummed but remained silent. Hakyeon’s footsteps were getting closer. Taekwoon gave him a look, and stood when Hakyeon entered the living room to give him a gentle peck on the cheek which Hakyeon leaned into.

A soft smile grazed Hakyeon’s face. “What did I miss?”

Taekwoon smiled at him and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Hakyeon’s middle. “Not too much, Hongbin wants to know if we'd like to be partners for the term assignment.”

Hakyeon quirked his brow. “Obviously, who else would we partner up with?” Taekwoon chuckled and gave a small hum, “who are you paired up with in your branch Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan looked up at Hakyeon, trying through his drunk haze to not sound as venomous as he felt. “Hongbin’s roommate.”

Hakyeon lifted his head in thought. “Ah right, what's his name again?”

Jaehwan felt his smile turn a little wry. “Sanghyuk. Han Sanghyuk.”

“Ah, right. I think I remember Hongbin mentioning that. Is he hot?” Hakyeon wiggled his eyebrows and beside him, Taekwoon had an all-knowing smile which was directed at Jaehwan.

See, Jaehwan could deny it, say that Sanghyuk wasn’t his cup of tea. But anyone with fucking eyes could see Sanghyuk was handsome, even if his personality was equivalent to dirt in the eye. Once Hakyeon laid eyes on him, it would definitely be suspicious if Jaehwan denied it.

He could feel his eye twitching. “Why yes, I suppose he is.”

Hakyeon’s eyes lit up. “Well great, you can invite him over this weekend. Taek and I are having a party.”

Jaehwan felt his eyes widen, not in surprise, mostly just anger, frustration. But he supposed, it would be as good a time as any to have his little chat with Sanghyuk if he was being forced to spend time with him anyhow. Maybe it could work out. Then again, maybe pigs could fly.

“I’ll pass on the message to Hongbin.” he could hear the sourness in his own voice and prayed to God for mercy.

Hakyeon knelt down on the floor and picked up the ping pong ball. “Don’t be so down Jae. It’ll be good to socialize. Get drunk, get laid, have fun. It's all part of the _experience._ Maybe we can hook you up with Sanghyuk. I could ask Hongbin to talk to him for you. _”_

Jaehwan felt a slow crawling horror making its way up his throat. “Ah no, that’s fine. I'd prefer to just stay friends for sake of the assignment. I don’t socialize much at parties anyhow. Besides if I’m going to hook up with someone then it'll be done by _my_ handywork.”

Hakyeon twisted his lips. “Hmm, I guess. You could always hangout with Taekwoon. He likes to hangout on the sidelines anyways.”

Jaehwan felt the stiffness in his shoulders release, but only a bit. He could only hope and pray that Hakyeon wouldn’t meddle. But he knew better than to think Hakyeon would mind his own business. He had seen the glint in his eye.

He pinched his nose and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before editing, this chapter was EXACTLY 5000 words so I almost didn’t want to touch it. But I did. If you like it so far please leave a comment even if it’s something small, it keeps me going uwu also this is the chapter I’m most proud of so far. Not quite sure why but maybe it’s because things finally start to get interesting? Either way hope you enjoyed :)


	5. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk felt something growing in his chest, something ugly. Something that felt like anger and disgust rolled altogether in a ball.

By the time Friday rolled around, Jaehwan felt like his life had at least returned to a somewhat semblance of normal. Or, better than normal if he dared to say. Class resumed as usual, they were preparing to work on their assignments for the following week and gave their professor their partner groups. Sanghyuk had pretty much left him alone for the most part, mostly because Jaehwan wasn’t giving him any leg room. They sat on opposing ends during class, and whenever he went over to Hongbin’s, Wonshik was extra careful to hover when Hongbin left the room. He was well aware that as soon as they were left alone, when he was given the chance, Sanghyuk would strike. He knew the peace would run out eventually, but for now, he was determined to enjoy it.

He met up with Hongbin a few hours after he had woken up, around two in the afternoon. They sat and had lunch together at their favorite restaurant, each having a large meatball sub. They wanted to go shopping, Jaehwan for a thicker sweater for the upcoming cold season, and Hongbin for a new shirt for the party. Jaehwan raided Hongbin’s closet for a nice shirt, but Hongbin hadn’t been wrong when he said his fashion was limited, he had a plethora of white t- shirts and the rest were all dressy button ups.

Halfway through the mall, they were each carrying bags upon bags of things that they probably didn’t need. Jaehwan personally had spent most of his savings at the book store, Hongbin himself bought a couple of video games, but they had at least stopped to buy clothes about an hour in.

“What are you buying again?” Hongbin shoved a pair of socks into their basket.

Jaehwan stopped in the middle of the aisle, almost forgetting what he had come for. “Ah right, I need to get a sweater,” looking at the selection in front of them, Jaehwan wrinkled his nose in disgust, “maybe I'll just get a hoodie, I’m tired of shopping.” He threw a plain black, baggy hoodie into their basket and they started walking over to the checkout.

Hongbin started scanning his things. “So, me Wonshik and Sanghyuk are gonna go over to Hakyeon’s place a little early to hangout if you wanted to come. Sanghyuk hasn’t met Hakyeon or Taekwoon yet so we thought it would be good to get comfortable before the party tonight. We’re going after Wonshik is off work.”

Jaehwan tried his best not to cringe in displeasure. “Nah I’m okay, I want to relax a bit before I drown my kidneys.”

Hongbin slowed while dragging his shirt over the scanner, he looked at Jaehwan with a slight scowl, not one of malice, more just a contemplative gaze.

“What?” Jaehwan asked.

Hongbin shook his head. “Nothing just- has something happened between you and Sanghyuk? Or maybe you and Wonshik? Usually you're the one asking us to hangout all the time but you seem to be avoiding us a bit more lately.”

Jaehwan hoped he didn’t look nearly as much as a deer caught in headlights as he felt. If Hongbin had noticed something was up, then maybe he wasn’t being as careful as he thought. Or he had perhaps underestimated Hongbin’s intuitiveness. It was true though, Hongbin was right. If he could, he tried to avoid going over to his place. But it wasn’t really fair to himself or to his friends that he was skipping out on time with them just to dodge Sanghyuk. It was a little selfish when he stepped back to take a look at it. It drove the point home ever more that they would have to sort something out.

Jaehwan swallowed. “Actually, yes. It isn't that big of a deal but I do have something I need to talk to Sanghyuk about.”

Hongbin’s eyebrows drew together. “Why?”

Jaehwan opened his mouth then closed it again before speaking. “Just- regarding the project we’re starting next week. There’s a few things I’ve been concerned about that need to be discussed with Sanghyuk specifically,” it was a half-truth at least, he did have things to discuss and it would be better discussed before they needed to work together, “can you give me his number?”

Hongbin blinked but dug out his phone from his pocket and passed it to Jaehwan to finish paying. Jaehwan put Sanghyuk’s number in his phone and sent him a quick text.

_Its Jaehwan. We have to talk. Stop by before you all go to Hakyeon’s place._

He let out a breath of air to relax the ripple of anxiety that coursed through his body. He honestly couldn’t even begin to predict how the conversation would pan out. But he was nervous, more than he thought he needed to be, and he couldn’t pin point why. It's not like Sanghyuk would drop kick him into the next century.

After they had both paid for their things, the two of them took the bus and headed home. Hongbin went back to his place and Jaehwan decided to pass the time putting his new clothes and books away. As always, the silence was grating. He wished Wonshik’s TA job wasn’t at such inconvenient times of the day. Even so he would likely be over at Hongbin’s instead of at home anyways. He really hoped that he and Sanghyuk could come to some sort of agreement, he really did miss his friends.

*~~*

One might find it odd to over think a single text for hours on end, but that was exactly what Sanghyuk was doing. He didn’t know what Jaehwan could possibly want to talk about so badly that he was willing to meet up with him. He wondered if Jaehwan was finally going to mention the date he had asked him on. He hadn't mentioned it any of the times he had come by. But from his reaction, it seemed Jaehwan was aware he was just bullshitting him. The notebook to the face had made that startlingly clear. Sanghyuk rubbed at his jaw remembering the pain. But if not that, then what else? His text had been so vague and ominous that he would've been nervous had it been sent by anyone else. But knowing Jaehwan he probably just wanted to bitch about a hair in his sandwich then somehow put the blame on him.

Hongbin seemed to have caught on to his thoughts because he was eyeing him from the other side of the couch. “What has you making those weird faces?”

Sanghyuk looked at Hongbin and scoffed before throwing a pillow at him. “Nothing really, I was just wondering what the heck Jaehwan wants. Did he mention anything to you?”

Hongbin's mouth twisted. “Not really. He said he had some stuff to go over with you about the project. He just gets nervous over stuff like that, he’s a perfectionist. Don’t take it personally.”

Sanghyuk hummed and relaxed into the couch. Whatever it was he hoped it wouldn’t put a damper onto his evening. It had been a long time since he’d been to a party, and he was excited to finally meet Taekwoon and Hakyeon. Having Jaehwan be a pain in the ass all night would ruin his mood. But when was Jaehwan ever not a pain in his ass?

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “When is Wonshik off?”

Hongbin looked at his phone. “About ten minutes actually, you should probably head over to Jaehwan’s, I think we’re heading over right when Wonshik gets home, we can pick you up from Jae’s along the way and maybe convince him to come along. He said no earlier but I have my ways.” Hongbin dangled the six pack of beer he had sitting beside him on the couch with a smirk.

Sanghyuk chuckled at him and stood. “Yeah good luck with that. Alright I’m gonna head over, I guess. Throw me a text when you guys leave.”

“’Kay see you in a bit.” Hongbin called after him as Sanghyuk headed out the door, but not before grabbing his hidden gem tucked just underneath his coat, and stuffing it into his backpack. If Jaehwan was going to ruin his night, then he could ruin his too.

Not even the cool crisp air could keep the mischievous smile off of his face.

*~~*

Jaehwan paced, without really meaning to. He knew Sanghyuk was going to be showing up any minute and he was nervous. He didn’t really know if the worry was justifiable or not. He couldn’t find a good reason to be anxious but the butterflies in his stomach would not cease.

He was starting to regret inviting Sanghyuk over to talk. Now that he was facing the reality of it, now that Sanghyuk was on his way, he was over thinking things. The party wouldn’t be that difficult to survive through, he could simply stay with all of his friends. Going over to Hongbin’s was still possible without being left alone with Sanghyuk. And as far as the project went, since they were the writers, they could simply work on their pieces separately and just let everyone look over it when it was done. It all sounded like a hassle, but it was still do-able. In the back of his mind he knew getting along was going to make it all easier. But that didn’t mean he wanted to have the conversation to fix it.

He pushed his bangs back with a hand and let out a breath of air. “Jesus Christ what am I doing?” He felt like he was in high school again. Timid and scared of every small obstacle that was thrown in front of him. It was kind of a letdown, feeling that way again after so many years of self-improvement.

“It's okay, it's okay. You don’t know what to expect and its normal to be wary of the unexpected.” he spoke to himself quietly even though no one else was home. He probably sounded insane. He didn’t care. In all of the years he had known Sanghyuk, he had never actually had to be left alone with him. Apart from when he met him at Hongbin’s for the first time in years, but at least Hongbin had still _been_ there. Any other time he ever had a problem with Sanghyuk, it had been during school or out around town. They almost always had an audience to play up to. But now the barrier of people was torn down, and Jaehwan didn’t know how he was supposed to act.

His anger and hatred towards Sanghyuk had never been a show. He knew Sanghyuk felt the same way at least. But there was always a difference when speaking to someone alone versus a crowd of people you didn’t want to show a bruised and battered ego to. And just like that, Jaehwan knew why the butterflies were there. He felt it _was_ warranted. This was new.

As much as he hated to admit to it, he would have to let Sanghyuk take the reins. Maybe Sanghyuk was different in private and the conversation would go well. It was unlikely, but Jaehwan was willing to let go of his hatred for five minutes at least if Sanghyuk was going to make considerations. He would gauge Sanghyuk’s demeanor, his attitude, and know in turn how to react to it.

Jaehwan laughed at himself. Of course, his over anxious self, wanted to anticipate for every possible outcome. But he supposed it couldn’t hurt to be prepared. He walked over to the fridge to see what his options were for the party. He only had a six pack. He would have to stop at the liquor store on the way. He didn’t want to steal anymore of Hakyeon’s beer. He sighed and made a move to plop onto the couch when there was a loud knock on his door. It made him jump and fumble around himself, looking around as if someone was there to help. But of course, he was alone.

He took a breath, resting a hand on his chest and laid his eyes on the doorway, steeling himself. He walked over and opened it with a flourish, forgetting for a moment that Sanghyuk had grown a lot taller than him in the years since high school. He moved his gaze from Sanghyuk’s chest up to his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat.

Sanghyuk and his overly large self apparently cleaned up well. His hair was swept up as it had been the first day of class, he was wearing black jeans that complimented his figure nicely as far as he could see. And he was wearing a black turtleneck that had no business being as tight as it was. He looked very fit in the way that Jaehwan himself aspired to be. He thought not for the first time, that it was tragic how such good looks had been given to such a waste of skin.

Jaehwan felt his face flatten and stepped aside. “Come in.”

Sanghyuk stared at him for a moment before walking inside. He toed off his sneakers and stood in the entryway of the apartment, taking up almost the entire doorframe. Jaehwan didn’t pause to speak to him, simply walked into the living room, expecting Sanghyuk to follow. He flopped onto the couch and was followed by Sanghyuk a few beats later, walking with a slow drag that made Jaehwan nervous. Sanghyuk stopped at the edge of the living room carpet, looming over where Jaehwan was sat on the couch, and pursed his lips.

“Hongbin told me you agreed to being partners for the term assignment.” It wasn’t a question, but his tone lifted at the end as if he didn’t quite believe it, “when Hongbin mentioned it to me I didn’t quite know what you wanted me to say so I simply told him to speak to you about it.”

Jaehwan felt his nostrils flare. “That's never stopped you before. I’m surprised you didn’t jump at the opportunity to make my life _even_ more of a living hell. I believe you called that the ‘cherry on top’ when I said the same thing about being in class together.”

Sanghyuk scoffed and tipped his head back. “That was when the situation didn’t bother me. Us being partners is kind of different is it not?”

Jaehwan looked away from him. “I said yes to avoid arguments and confusion. You and I know better than anyone that song writing is best done solo anyhow. You will be _easy_ to avoid.”

For a few long and uncomfortable moments, Jaehwan could feel Sanghyuk’s eyes on him, burning holes into him like a hot poker was being pressed to his temple. It was that uncomfortable silence again, the kind that he preferred to avoid.

“Why did you ask me to come here Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk’s tone was vaguely patronizing. But he actively chose to let it pass. He had more important things to worry about.

He took a deep breath in to calm himself, trying his best to be rid of the hostile energy building up under his skin. “I mentioned it to you before, but you didn’t take it seriously. You know, a truce. Calling it that sounds stupid but I would very much prefer to quit the childish bullshit so I can go back to spending time with my friends and _not_ having to be worried about working with you on this project. I want to get through the school year because this is my dream, and I want to get through it all without the added stress on top. I invited you here to see if you would actually take my words to heart this time. Because I think it could work, given you not be such a dick.”

He silently cursed at himself. He’d done well conveying all that he wanted to say but somewhat lost his ability to stay calm near the end. Either way, his point still stood. He was happy that he had gotten the words out without stuttering. Sanghyuk standing there looking like a hand carved statue didn’t help.

Jaehwan looked up to see Sanghyuk roll his eyes, “Maybe I wouldn’t have to be a dick if you weren't so condescending and took your head out of your ass every once in a while.”

Jaehwan squeezed his eyes shut through the frustration and grit his teeth. “I am saying, why don’t we both try to not be such assholes given our current situation. I don’t know if you’ve realized, but with how much time we will be spending together we might as well be fucking living together.”

Sanghyuk laughed hollowly. “Spending lots of time together maybe, living together is a stretch, at least we aren't sharing our underwear quite yet.”

Jaehwan stared directly at Sanghyuk, seething. “My point was this is too much. And as if they’d fit me anyhow.”

“You’re right, you probably don’t need nearly as much room for your dick as I do.”

Jaehwan stood from the couch with his fists clenched at his sides. “With how big of a dick _you_ are I guess it makes sense you’d have one to match.”

Sanghyuk stopped dead in his tracks and blinked, his eyes going wide, mouth opening and closing a few times. It would have been hilarious if Jaehwan hadn't been the one who delivered the line. He regretted saying the words immediately as they left his mouth. He’d meant to throw an insult at Sanghyuk, but that hadn't come out right. He should've processed his thoughts before word vomiting whatever bullshit that had been. He felt his face flame red and he turned his back to Sanghyuk to look out the window, suddenly interested by a tree outside.

“Anyways, I invited you over for a truce, are you going to agree to it or not?”

It took a few moments for Sanghyuk to answer, breaking out of his stupor. “Uh, yeah. Sure.” He sounded just as awkward as Jaehwan felt. He was glad he had turned away from him. The heat was spreading to his ears.

“Good, then get the fuck out of my apartment.” It took a minute, but eventually Jaehwan made out Sanghyuk’s sock covered feet heading to exit, before putting on his shoes and closing the front door quietly behind him. Jaehwan felt himself implode. He didn’t know why the fuck he had said that.

 _“_ I need a drink.” Jaehwan walked over to the fridge to procure himself a beer. If he was going to face Sanghyuk after pulling a line like that, then liquid courage couldn’t hurt. It was Sanghyuk’s fault if they were being completely honest, he’s the one who mentioned his dick in the first place. And he had no business looking as good as he did in that turtleneck.

Jaehwan sighed. He had a feeling he had a long night ahead of him.

*~~* 

Sanghyuk waited outside of Jaehwan’s apartment with his back against the wall. He got a text from Hongbin saying that he and Wonshik were on their way over, they wouldn’t be very long. He rested his head back against the brick wall and furrowed his brows, that had been really weird. He knew Jaehwan was weird by nature but that was on another level. By the look on his face, he really hadn't meant to say it aloud either. It wasn’t that the words by themselves had been surprising, it was more just surprising that a jab like that had come from _Jaehwan_. But then again, was it a jab? It was almost a spiteful compliment if anything. It left him slightly wrong-footed.

He thought back to what Jaehwan mentioned, about the truce. He didn’t care much either way. Jaehwan was a pain in the ass, but if their relationship stayed the same, he’d be able to handle it. What was wrong with a little drama? A little excitement? The whole truce deal seemed more for Jaehwan than anyone. But it was probably true that Jaehwan would get more and more difficult to deal with as the year went by. Sanghyuk liked to tease him, he couldn’t help it. Watching Jaehwan rise to his taunting brought him some sort of satisfaction. Jaehwan had always been cocky, the best at everything. Sanghyuk enjoyed being the one to dethrone him, Jaehwan just wasn’t nice. Back in high school he liked to shove victory in his face and wave it around as if he hadn't crushed Sanghyuk’s dreams. He also liked to pretend that Sanghyuk was the bad guy, he liked to pretend he was innocent as if he hadn't ever thrown the first punch. They were even in that respect, but he seemed intent to play the good guy. It was laughable.

Sanghyuk chuckled to himself at the absurdity of it all. Jaehwan was right, they were going to be spending a lot more time together than either of them had recently anticipated. At least a truce would make Jaehwan less insufferable. It didn’t hurt that he had a nice ass. The person attached to it was the problem.

He shifted when he heard his phone ping and took it out of his pocket. It was Hongbin telling him to come down stairs since him and Wonshik were there. Sanghyuk frowned and sent a quick text back.

_Weren't you going to convince Jaehwan to come?_

He waited a moment before Hongbin answered back.

_I texted him on our way but he said he’s gonna wait until later_

Sanghyuk looked back at Jaehwan’s door before shrugging and heading downstairs to meet Wonshik and Hongbin. They were both smiling when he met up with them, holding hands and carrying backpacks likely filled with beer for later during the party. The walk over was quiet apart from Wonshik and Hongbin being just a bit too lovey-dovey. Sanghyuk almost wished Jaehwan would've tagged along just so he didn’t feel like such a third wheel.

It wasn’t too far of a walk; it took only about ten minutes. Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s apartment was pleasantly spacious. They were the side B apartments so they were a little more on the pricey side. It was definitely the perfect place to have a party. Sanghyuk stepped through the doorway following closely behind Hongbin and Wonshik, not expecting the wind to be knocked out of him by a smaller man who had beautiful tan skin and smelled like lavender. Hongbin had warned him about this, so he assumed the man hugging him was Hakyeon.

Hakyeon looked up at him and smiled. “You are just as handsome as Jaehwan said.”

Sanghyuk blinked, slightly taken aback. Before he could reply, he was interrupted by a man who he assumed had to be Taekwoon.

“Jaehwan was just being nice.” His voice was soft but there was a harsh edge to it, Sanghyuk couldn’t figure out why. But then their eyes met. Taekwoon was staring him down, his gaze dark and hateful, he could guess well enough.

Hakyeon let go of Sanghyuk’s waist and gave a small sigh. “Don't mind Taek, he acts grumpy but he’s harmless.”

Sanghyuk cleared his throat but smiled. “It’s fine. Nice to meet you both. I’m Sanghyuk.”

Hakyeon smiled at him and pulled him into the living room by his wrist, seemingly not fazed by physical contact with a stranger. He caught Hongbin’s ‘I told you so’ glance as he passed by. He didn’t really mind. Hongbin warned him that Hakyeon was clingy and annoying but Sanghyuk liked people who were open. It was easier to make friends when one person had no limits.

They all sat down in the living room to properly introduce themselves and talked a little bit about the party. They were pretty sure most of the music department would be showing up, but it was likely others had heard about the get together as well. Sanghyuk thought they were lucky they actually had the space for it. Their balcony led to a large outside rest area that could easily hold up to one hundred people or more.

“So, do we have an idea of which direction our project is heading in?” Hakyeon regarded them all. It was still a couple days before they had to actually start but it didn’t hurt to discuss it ahead of time.

Hongbin swallowed a sip of his water and shook his head. “Not really. But I’ve read quite a few songs that Sanghyuk has written. He’s very talented. He mostly writes ballads but I’m sure we can switch it up if we all agree on something.”

Hakyeon smiled brightly, showing his teeth and turning to Sanghyuk. “I love ballads! I’d love to read what you’ve written some time. Taek likes ballads too. We’d be okay with that.”

“Maybe we should wait until Jaehwan is here too, just to make sure we aren't making any huge decisions without him.” Wonshik chimed in. It made Sanghyuk lightly roll his eyes. He could feel someone looking at him only to see Taekwoon almost fuming at the ears, and despite Taekwoon being quite a bit smaller than him physically, his gaze carried a weight that made him nervous.

Sanghyuk swallowed. “Jaehwan likes ballads too.” He remembered from high school. Every song he entered a competition with was a ballad. He sang them constantly. He mentioned it in passing, not really thinking it would be all that important.

But Hongbin smirked at him. “And how would you know that? I’ve barely seen you two even talk.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened for a fraction before he passed it off by scoffing. “Well we _are_ in the same class together. It would be weird if we haven't talked at least a little.”

Hongbin and Hakyeon gave each other a small side glance that bespoke of something more than words ever could. Sanghyuk stared at Hongbin in suspicion, not quite liking that there was some kind of secret. Their trance was broken however by Hongbin’s phone giving a chime.

“Speak of the devil,” Hongbin smiled, holding up his phone, “Jae wants to know what time he should come over.”

Hakyeon gave a small shrug. “It’s pretty late in the afternoon, he can come over whenever. If he wants to wait until other people show up, I’d tell him to give it two or three hours. He probably just doesn’t want to come over and get hammered too early into the night.”

Sanghyuk remembered then, what he had brought. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Jaehwan’s face. He cleared his throat and smiled at Hakyeon sweetly. “Hakyeon, you look to be the perfect size, I have something for you, if you’d like.”

Hakyeon turned his attention to him, looking bright, innocent, and excited. “Oh, what is it?”

Sanghyuk grabbed his backpack and unzipped it. “It’s nothing much, just something that Jaehwan didn’t want anymore. I think it would look amazing on you.”

*~~*

Jaehwan waited a few hours, just because he could. He watched a movie and made himself dinner, passing the time for as long as he dared. He wasn’t scared about going to the party, he just wanted to wait until lots of people were already there. He didn’t want to show up just when Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Hongbin were there. He didn’t want to put himself through the awkwardness of what he had said earlier lingering around the room while Sanghyuk was a few feet away. It was much easier to just wait until people had probably already started drinking, when everyone found some friend circles, and it was too packed to have a proper conversation.

He was getting antsy if he was being honest with himself. He wasn’t much of an extroverted person but he never passed up on a party. Alcohol was something he used to cope with stress far too often. He knew it was a bad habit to pick up, but he loved the feeling of dancing with strangers and letting loose. It felt so freeing to get lost in a crowd of people when your mind was all fogged. It was a pleasant distraction from his daily life.

Hongbin had texted him a few minutes ago to let him know that other people had started to show up. So really, he could go any time. He decided to throw on an old pair of jeans and a t- shirt, not really caring about how he looked. For once, he wasn’t all that concerned about getting laid. He just wanted to drink and dance and spend some time with his friends. Now that there were other people at Hakyeon’s place he didn’t think having a run in with Sanghyuk was all that possible. He was mostly planning on spending time with Taekwoon anyways. He liked to lay low and drink on the sidelines, watching everyone else from afar. Jaehwan felt he could use a little bit of that.

He threw on his new black hoodie and headed out into the cold, texting Hongbin to tell him he was on his way. It was dark out already being as late as it was, he tripped over the cracked cement a few times and groaned internally when he realized he had forgotten his beer in the fridge. He wasn’t going to go back for it and risk tripping again. He knew Hakyeon would have some beer for him, he could pay him back later. He was about a block away when he could hear the music. Up on the roof top balcony he could see a warm glow and some people overhead with red cups in their hands. It definitely looked like the party had already started. The base got louder every flight of stairs he walked up; they’d be lucky if they didn’t receive a noise complaint later on.

When he stepped through Hakyeon’s door, a wave of humid air hit his face, already feeling stuffy from the amount of people dancing and milling around the common area. There were more people outside playing beer pong and cooking hotdogs on Hakyeon’s barbecue. But there was still a decent amount of people inside, probably not quite buzzed enough to deal with the cold just yet. He walked to the kitchen and spotted Wonshik first, sipping at a beer and leaning against the counter.

“Hey.” Jaehwan called out to him loud enough to be heard over the music. Wonshik turned to look at him and smiled.

“Jae, I was wondering when you’d show up. It’s not normal for you to be fashionably late,” Wonshik dug into the cooler behind him and passed Jaehwan a beer, “here, I see you didn’t bring any supplies with you.”

Jaehwan took the beer from him gratefully and took a swig, letting out a pleased sigh at the burn. “Yeah I forgot by the time I was halfway here. I didn’t think Hakyeon would mind. Speaking of, where is everyone?”

“Hakyeon, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk will be right back, think they're trying to get the fireplace lit outside. I think Hongbin’s still in the bathroom.”

Jaehwan simply nodded in acceptance, not wanting to have to yell too much over the music. He was hoping in good time, that Sanghyuk would stray from the group, maybe he would go try and find someone to hook up with so Jaehwan didn’t have to deal with him at all tonight. One could only hope.

Hongbin rounded the corner and smiled upon meeting eyes with Jaehwan. “Hey, that was fast.”

Jaehwan laughed. “Well, you know how much I love parties.”

Hongbin pulled him farther into the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out a bottle with a fiery red label. Jaehwan could feel himself light up.

“Care to take some shots?” Hongbin wiggled his eyebrows and took some shot glasses out of the cupboard.

“Is that Hakyeon’s?” Jaehwan pointed to the bottle when Hongbin started pouring.

“Nah Its mine, I just put it in Hakyeon’s fridge when we came here earlier. I also brought a six pack for you when you're done that. It’s those green ones you like. I was going to use those to bribe you to come with us earlier but instead you decided to be lame,” Hongbin pouted, “you should've come, we had fun sitting around and talking. We were going to talk about the project a bit too but we didn’t want to leave you out.” Hongbin gave Jaehwan a shot and handed one to Wonshik as well.

Jaehwan threw it back and winced at the burn in his throat. It was that nice pleasant burn that he loved so much. “Yeah sorry, I was just really tired. We start next Monday anyways so I’m sure we will be given plenty of time to talk and plan it all out.”

Hongbin threw back his own shot and coughed a bit. “Yeah, I guess. Sanghyuk mentioned that you like ballads so I think we all kind of just agreed on a ballad, if that was okay with you. We can talk more about it later like you said.”

Jaehwan smiled and waved it off. “Doesn't matter to me. Ballad or not I'm sure it'll be fine.”

They both turned to Wonshik when he let out this hilarious squawk and set his shot glass down accusingly. “Hongbin what the fuck is this shit.”

Hongbin laughed and threw his head back. “It’s almond tequila you big softie. It's delicious and gets the job done.”

Jaehwan laughed along with Hongbin, for how much of a badass Wonshik was hyped up to be, he really was just a very soft and tame person. He always thought of how funny it was when others took in Wonshik purely on his outward appearance. His personality was very much a stark contrast. He took another sip of beer, eyes trailing out into the crowd. His previous smile immediately fell from his face but he held off a full-blown frown purely for Hakyeon and Taekwoon’s sake.

The trio had come back. First Sanghyuk, followed by Taekwoon, then Hakyeon. Jaehwan gave a light smile that was probably more akin to a grimace. “Hey guys,” he pointedly looked at Hakyeon and Taekwoon, ignoring the cretin standing next to them. His eyes followed Hakyeon’s form however and he frowned, “Uh... Hakyeon, is that my jacket?” he pointed to Hakyeon then and tried to piece through exactly what he was seeing. It was possible Hakyeon had bought the same one, but it didn’t seem likely.

Hakyeon looked down at himself and smiled. “Oh yeah. Sanghyuk said you didn’t want it anymore and since we’re the same size he asked if I wanted to keep it. It fits perfectly, I love it.” Hakyeon glowed when he smiled, giving the jacket a small tug over his shoulders. Jaehwan felt his jaw drop a little but said nothing. He turned to look at Sanghyuk wondering how and why. But under the small current of wonder, there was anger. Hot and searing, crawling up his spine. He clenched his fist and was a split second away from giving Sanghyuk the beating of his life when Taekwoon piped up over the loud music.

“Well,” he started, giving Jaehwan a very weighted look, “It only makes sense. Now that your birthday is coming up, Sanghyuk had the bright idea to buy you a brand new one.”

Jaehwan blinked at Taekwoon then slowly, after the recognition hit, he smiled. An evil little smile that was directed at Sanghyuk. He looked just as caught off guard as Jaehwan had previously been. It brought him a perverse sense of satisfaction. Sanghyuk had been beaten at his own silly little game.

“Oh really? Sanghyuk, that is so sweet of you. I can only imagine it’ll be even better than my old one.” he blinked up at Sanghyuk with an innocent flicker of his lashes. He was still mad about his jacket, he had saved up and bought it himself to for once, indulge in something expensive. But he had been saved by the ever sturdy, and stable Taekwoon. It wasn’t very often he ever had the upper hand when dealing with Sanghyuk, so for once, this felt good. Even if it was small, he would take what he could get.

Hongbin passed them all each another shot, and Jaehwan finished his beer. He grabbed another one from the fridge, the ones that Hongbin had brought for him. Everyone was nursing their own drinks, but Hakyeon gently took them out of all of their hands, setting them down on the counter one by one despite the protest.

“Okay, let's go dance before we can't walk straight,” Hakyeon grabbed Jaehwan and Sanghyuk by the elbows and dragged them into the common area where the music was even louder, “you two dance together since you’re the only couple left out.” Hakyeon winked at Jaehwan before pushing them together, maneuvering Sanghyuk’s arms to wrap around his waist. He started dancing with Taekwoon a few feet away and missed the glare Jaehwan threw him.

Jaehwan reluctantly put his arms around Sanghyuk’s shoulders. There was no danger of any of the others overhearing, the music was too loud and Wonshik and Hongbin were on the other side of the dance floor, a pile of bodies in between them. It was hot and sticky, being this close to Sanghyuk, even though they were barely touching. It was unpleasant and made Jaehwan just that little bit more irritated.

“So much for a truce.” He hissed. Sanghyuk had to look down to gaze at him and he simply let out a sigh in response.

“In my defense, I planned that jacket heist long before our truce. I never half-ass things. Besides, you can simply ask for it back.”

Jaehwan twisted his lips and had seen the look on Hakyeon’s face. It would be kind of sad to take it away from him. But more than that, he wanted Sanghyuk to have to buy him a new one. Let him suffer with his own consequences.

“I think I’ll just take the lovely birthday present thank you very much. It was well over three hundred dollars so hope you’re prepared to dish that out.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Aren't you worried I’m going to mess with you and buy you the ugliest thing I can find?”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes. “If you did that, Taekwoon would surely rip out your entrails, I have utter faith,” he looked around the room and frowned, suddenly remembering, “speaking of messing with me, why did you ask me out? Before class that one day. I know you were just fucking around and being an ass but-why exactly were you doing it, what do you want?”

Sanghyuk looked down at him for a second, his gaze contemplative. But he smirked, and leaned down, just slightly. “Why? Interested?”

Jaehwan pulled away, stepping out of Sanghyuk’s grasp. “No. But _you_ obviously are.” He spat it out with his own little smug grin catching Sanghyuk’s face as the smirk fell off his face. He escaped back to the kitchen to nurse his buzz back into good health. He didn’t know who Sanghyuk thought he was, asking a question like that when _he_ had been the one to ask Jaehwan out. His big headedness was absurd.

Jaehwan took a good few swigs of his beer before he felt a presence at his side, lightly touching his waist. He was about to chew whoever it was out thinking it was a stranger, or worse, Sanghyuk, but it was just Taekwoon with a small expression of concern.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked softly.

Jaehwan sighed fondly. “Yeah I’m fine. You didn’t have to stop dancing.”

Taekwoon shook his head. “Hakyeon wanted to join the people outside playing spin the bottle.”

Jaehwan laughed at the thought of 20-year old's playing such juvenile games, he could see the appeal, but that wasn’t his goal tonight. He sighed and leaned his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, relaxing. Taekwoon was a very nice person to hug with how broad he was. It was very comfortable.

He used to think the nature of Taekwoon and Hakyeon’s relationship was odd. They didn’t sleep with other people, but they were quite overly affectionate with others. It was only for the simple reason that he knew Hakyeon would be okay with it, that he let Taekwoon kiss him. It wasn’t sexual, nor romantic, it was a pure and small gesture of affection.

“Come on, grab your beer, let's just watch some tv in my room for a bit. Take a break from everyone out here.” Taekwoon told him.

Jaehwan hummed and grabbed his beer out of the fridge. He knew it was kind of weird to leave the party to watch tv but they wouldn’t be long. Taekwoon probably wanted to talk to him about what had happened with Sanghyuk and it would be much easier discussed without all the noise.

They night was very much still young.

*~~*

Sanghyuk had been chatting with Hakyeon for a brief moment, catching him on his way out the door to play spin the bottle. Sanghyuk was keen on joining in until his eyes caught Jaehwan from across the room. He had to stand on his toes a few times with all the people still weaving in and out of the common area dancing. He could see Jaehwan in the kitchen from where he was, drinking like his life depended on it. He looked frustrated. Sanghyuk knew why but he didn’t think it was that big of a deal. It was nothing more than a harmless prank, Jaehwan could've asked for his jacket back if he wanted it so badly. As far as he was concerned it didn’t do much to break their “truce” as Jaehwan had called it. But if Jaehwan wanted to treat it as another game, then Sanghyuk would indulge him.

He watched on in mild amusement as Jaehwan took a lengthy chug from his beer before he was being grabbed, touched on the back by someone near him. Sanghyuk furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over to the right to see past the small crowd of people and could recognize Taekwoon and his hard stare immediately. He instantly felt himself relax. He really didn’t want to be the one to save Jaehwan if some guy decided to be a prick, but he’d do it if he had to. He was going to leave, once it was clear Jaehwan would be fine, but skidded to a stop mid turn.

It looked off, Taekwoon brushing Jaehwan’s hair back, touching his face gently. It was even more shocking to see Taekwoon moving in and moving closer. Sanghyuk couldn’t take his eyes off the two.

“No fucking way.” Sanghyuk watched with wide eyes as Taekwoon pressed a chaste kiss to Jaehwan’s lips. They parted immediately after, saying a few unheard words to one another before Taekwoon took Jaehwan’s hand and started walking towards the hallway.

Sanghyuk shoved past the crowd of people and slowly, carefully, leaned to peak behind the wall. He could see Taekwoon and Jaehwan side by side, still speaking to one another at the end of the hall, before Taekwoon lay a hand on Jaehwan’s lower back, ushering him into a bedroom and closing the door behind them. Sanghyuk felt something growing in his chest, something ugly. Something that felt like anger and disgust rolled altogether in a ball.

He clenched his fists, still staring at the damned bedroom door. “So that’s the kind of person you are.” He was mumbling to himself even though there were people looking at him. He didn’t much care. He turned away and headed outside, wanting to forget what he just saw, thinking to himself that he had no regrets. Jaehwan deserved all the shit that was thrown his way. He was the worst possible kind of person.

He couldn’t meet eyes with Hakyeon when he joined him, but he returned Hakyeon’s hug tenfold, wondering if he should confess what he had just seen, or if he should let Jaehwan lay in the bed he had made.


End file.
